


Cock Unboxing Episode #18: YOU WON’T BELIEVE HOW LONG THIS ONE LASTED!

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Much to your surprise, a ‘content creator’ for a popular video channel has chosen you to be the co-star in the next installation of the ‘Cock Unboxing’ series. Do you have what it takes to score a 10 out of 10? We shall see...





	Cock Unboxing Episode #18: YOU WON’T BELIEVE HOW LONG THIS ONE LASTED!

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Hey guys and gals! Welcome back to another episode of cock unboxing with [insert username here]!

Now, I know this series has been on hiatus for a while, and I know how popular it is with you guys. I get dozens of messages every day, asking when the next cock unboxing video is coming out. 

The truth is, I’ve been looking for the perfect cock for so long, and I didn’t want to lower my standards or disappoint you. I’ve reviewed so many different cocks already, and it’s hard to find a unique one which hasn’t been done before. 

So, I’m sorry for the delay. The search for a new cock has been ongoing for so long, to the point where I almost gave up. 

But, at last, I found what I was looking for. This lucky fella here is friends with benefits with a close friend of mine. Long story short, she showed me some pictures the other day. 

And let me tell you, *oh my god* he’s amazing. Even if it’s just photos, I can already tell he’s packing some serious heat down there. Immediately I knew I *had* to make an unboxing video on this cock. 

So, I’d like to thank my friend for lending him to me for today, and I’d like to thank him for generously providing me a new cock to play with! [giggles]

Hi, babe, welcome to my studio! How are you feeling today?

Are you nervous? [chuckles] It’s okay, most guys are. It’s not an usual experience to have your cock rated in front of a camera. 

Just relax. I *promise you* we’re going to have a great time together. 

[Insert short pauses in between the following questions to imitate an actual conversation]

So, would you like to start off by telling us a little bit about yourself?

Wow, I didn’t know you were still in college. It’s okay, there’s absolutely no problem. If anything, I prefer younger guys. They’re much more energetic and playful. [giggles]

You have quite the athletic body. I love it. Do you work out often?

Wow. Great. So tell me, how do you feel now that you’re starring in a cock unboxing video?

Have you done any preparations for it?

That’s a smart choice. Eat healthy, lots of fruit and vegetables, and hydrate as often as you could. 

You’re a try-hard. You’re here to impress, I can see that. 

I’m sure a lot of willpower is involved to stop yourself from cumming for that long. I’m so glad that you’re dedicated to this video. Probably more than I am. [laughter] 

But it’ll also make you super sensitive going into the unboxing part. Are you ready for it?

Good. I like your confidence. Now, please stand up so that your crotch is facing the camera. 

Loose the jeans, and we can see there’s already a huge bulge in his boxers. It’s got his own little tent around him. I can tell it’s eager for some action. 

[kiss] Such a good little boy. Saving up all that sticky semen for weeks so that I could enjoy. 

Hmm. It’s very sensitive indeed. I can feel how it twitches as I kiss it through the boxers. 

Okay. Now it’s time to unbox this cock. Let me just peel the underwear down slowly…

I’m so fucking excited. Every new cock is like a Christmas gift for me. 

Wow. *Oh my God.* 

How are you this perfect? It’s so gorgeous. I don’t know what more could I possibly ask for. 

I feel like a spoiled little girl now. I’m in love with your cock right away. 

Okay, first impressions. He’s cleanly shaved, which is always a good sign. Doesn’t really smell, but he showered just before we started filming. 

He’s uncircumcised, which is amazing. I appreciate a natural, beautiful cock. The size is what I would call ‘a boyfriend dick. Just enough to fill me up, but not too demanding and it won’t be too difficult to take it all the way. 

I’ve got a feeling that he can still grow a bit larger. I would give it eight out of ten in the size and shape category. It could use a bit more curve, but otherwise it’s just majestic.

Now we’re moving on to the taste section. 

[Licking and slurping noises]

There’s a lot of shaft to work through, but this cock fills up my throat nicely. He tastes a bit on the salty side, so I’ll give it a seven out of ten.

Now for the audience's favourite part of the unboxing! How much of this cock can I fit down my tight little thorat?

The first two inches are easy, as usual. After that, it gradually gets more intense and more difficult...

Come on, girl, you can do it. Believe in yourself. [gags]

Just the final inch to go, and...

[deepthroating noises and gags]

Yay! I did it! I took him all the way on my first try! I thought I was choking but I made it to the end. Eight out of ten on this one, that took some serious work to get him down my throat.

Now you’re all worked up, here’s the real challenge. How long can you last in my mouth?

You’ll want to sit down for this one, babe. Let me move the camera so it’s facing your lap. 

Before we start, I have to warn you. Not a lot of guys managed more than thirty seconds. Quite a few have made a fool of themselves during this part. 

The rules are simple. Just try not to cum. The longer you last, the higher your endurance score would be. 

Are you ready? 

Great. [spits]

I want you to focus on my eyes, as my tongue starts tasting the tip. No, don’t look away. I need you to see how desperate I am. I’m going to worship you and take care of you, and you’re going to cum for me. 

[Improv some fast-paced and loud blowjob noises]

I reviewed a lot of cocks on this channel, but nothing, nothing ever comes close to what you’re doing to me right now. 

[More slurping noises]

I’m not even touching myself. But I’m already dripping wet just by sucking your cock. I know it’s hard to see from the camera, but there’s a puddle of my juices on the floor below me. That’s how fucking good this dick is. 

[Blowjob continues]

Fuck, how can you last this long? My jaw is starting to sore. Have you been lying to me earlier?

I don’t believe it. There’s no way a man could last this long after weeks of denying himself. Now just watch me drain your balls empty. 

Maybe I’ll push you over the edge by going deeper. 

[deepthroat noises and gags]

Fuck, I can feel it coming. The pulsing of your cock, the pre-cum drooling out of your slit. I knew it. You’re going to cum for me. 

So tell me, what’s holding you back? There’s no need to deny yourself anymore. You could just cum right now, and I’ll swallow every last drop of it. 

I want all of that sticky semen you’ve been saving up for weeks. I want to taste it, savour it, and swallow it down my throat with one big gulp. Are you going to do that for me?

What are you waiting for? Am I not doing a good job? Is my throat not tight enough for you? Do you not like my gag reflex?

Just cum for me. You did well enough to impress me already. Please, just need to use my mouth as your cum dump. 

[A few more slurping noises, then a gulp as she swallows]

Fuck… God you just keep on cumming! Yeah, that has to be a few weeks’ worth of load. 

I would say the texture is quite thick, almost a bit slimy. I’d give it another eight out of ten on that one. The taste is simply amazing. There’s hints of sweetness here and there, and I just can't get enough of it. Definitely ten out of ten. 

And let’s check the timer… Wow, that’s a new record! [insert time here if appropriate] Congratulations, you lasted the longest out of all the cocks I’ve reviewed so far! Ten out of ten on endurance, and you deserve it!

Let me clean up for you. I promised I’d return you nice and clean. 

[a few more licking and slurping]

There we go. [kisses] I’m going to miss this one, for sure. 

Well, thanks for sharing your cock with us today. I hope you enjoyed the experience. [giggles]

And don’t forget to like, subscribe, and hit that notifications button! Thank you guys so much for watching this episode of Cock Unboxing. I’ll see you next time!

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
